fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
BattleCard Status
BattleCard Status was a stat category on BattleCards that was common to both UK and US versions. Overview Each Fighter Card had a Status which could be Strong, Powerful, or Awesome. A fourth status existed called Warrior, which was specific to Warrior Cards. These represented how relatively skilled the fighter is in battle. Higher status meant less Wound symbols on a card, making the card more difficult to kill. In the UK, higher status was more specifically related to how many Spell and Shield symbols were to be found on a card (see Battle Mechanics). Therefore, a fight between a Strong and an Awesome fighter is not even. Higher Status meant a larger Purse. Warrior Cards Warrior Cards were also a subset of Fighter Cards, but were denoted by the Status as Warrior. Essentially, the text on these cards made them Rules Cards and Secrets Cards. The cards explained the Basic Combat Rules on the back. They were therefore printed in abundance so all collectors could learn the rules. They were different from all other Fighter Cards in that the locations of the Wound and Death Symbols varied on Warrior Cards. On all other Fighter Cards you would always find the Wound and Death Symbols in the same place.See Secrets of Vangoria (4) (BattleCard) (US) and Battle Secrets (BattleCard) (UK) The US version had 5 more Warrior Cards than the UK version, because the US dropped the Shield Cards concept, replacing those cards with Secrets of Vangoria cards which were Warrior Cards. The UK version did have Secrets of Vangoria as well, but these were not whole cards, but rather the secrets were printed on Warrior Cards in the bottom right hand corner of the text side, where the Seal was on all other cards. Further Notes on Status *In the UK version, the Artists of Vangoria were given stats, and their Status was a fifth status, Master. However, they were not Fighter Cards and so this was redundant. In the US set, their stats were dropped. *In the US version, the Secrets of Vangoria cards were newly introduced Warrior Cards. As such they had a Status Warrior. The UK version had previously rolled the secrets into the one card (Battle Secrets (BattleCard)) which did not have Warrior status, and the Shield Cards, which had the same artwork as the US Secrets of Vangoria cards, were not Fighter Cards either. Cards By Status Please note that these are the UK card numbers. For the UK to US conversion please see BattleCards - UK Edition to US Edition Conversion. Strong *8 - Decayer (BattleCard) *12 - The Flesh-Eater (BattleCard) *18 - Soulpod Plant (BattleCard) *28 - Snargg (BattleCard) *29 - Shambler (BattleCard) *43 - Jahnu the Hunter (BattleCard) *46 - Shula the Archeress (BattleCard) *51 - The Koonsquine (BattleCard) *54 - Ferrario the Valiant (BattleCard) *56 - Erik the Repentent (BattleCard) *59 - Bloodsuckers (BattleCard) *62 - John the Agreeable (BattleCard) *67 - Maglan Vinn (BattleCard) *68 - Stallion-Man (BattleCard) *69 - Sylvanne (BattleCard) *71 - George Lacklustre (BattleCard) *89 - Croque the Hunter (BattleCard) *92 - Horo Soga (BattleCard) *94 - Felinius (BattleCard) *96 - Strangler (BattleCard) *101 - Horned Devils (BattleCard) *102 - Horo Matangi (BattleCard) *108 - Spineslayer (BattleCard) *109 - Hellhound (BattleCard) *113 - Homunculus (BattleCard) *121 - Gleeta Spee (BattleCard) *139 - Salaman (BattleCard) Powerful *4 - Lord of the Lance (BattleCard) *6 - The Angel of Death (BattleCard) *9 - Frost Giant (BattleCard) *10 - Forrin Weatherstorm (BattleCard) *14 - The Crypt Stalker (BattleCard) *17 - Brannak (BattleCard) *24 - Jorramungha (BattleCard) *31 - Karanga the Ferocious (BattleCard) *32 - The Medusa (BattleCard) *34 - The Beast Riders (BattleCard) *36 - Baagan the Brave (BattleCard) *38 - Giant Deathweb Spider (BattleCard) *47 - Obojo the Cruel (BattleCard) *57 - Warg the Mighty (BattleCard) *58 - The Bowmaster (BattleCard) *61 - Oafus & Wilberforce (BattleCard) *63 - Lord of the Flies (BattleCard) *76 - Titania (BattleCard) *84 - The Dark Warrior (BattleCard) *86 - Sister of Darkness (BattleCard) *97 - Boris the Brave (BattleCard) *103 - Krudd & Gorr (BattleCard) *106 - VanVincent the Fluent (BattleCard) *116 - Venga the Grim (BattleCard) *119 - Manticus (BattleCard) *122 - The Venomess (BattleCard) *124 - Brenn the Avenger (BattleCard) *142 - Bonescratcher (BattleCard) *144 - The Red Knight (BattleCard) *146 - The Sisters of Damnation (BattleCard) *147 - 'King' Dumm (BattleCard) Awesome *3 - Zheena Nightshade (BattleCard) *5 - The Iron Maiden (BattleCard) *16 - River Devlin (BattleCard) *20 - Prince Lionheart (BattleCard) *25 - Lord Vengeance (BattleCard) *30 - D'Accord the Daring (BattleCard) *40 - Baron Oldschwartz (BattleCard) *42 - Verrancus (BattleCard) *50 - Aragon Trueblade (BattleCard) *60 - Lord of the Masque (BattleCard) *70 - Helmut the Bold (BattleCard) *75 - Lord of Darkness (BattleCard) *80 - Demon of Eelsea (BattleCard) *90 - The Inquisitor (BattleCard) *93 - Firebreather (BattleCard) *110 - Norman Stormcloud (BattleCard) *115 - Ice Dragon (BattleCard) *120 - The Dragon Prince (BattleCard) *125 - Baalthazac (BattleCard) *127 - Ironscale (BattleCard) *128 - Firenzi the Fearless (BattleCard) *140 - Prince Gallant (BattleCard) Warrior *19 - Warrior of Quaine (BattleCard) *27 - Constantian Cutthroat (BattleCard) *41 - Gargantuan Marauder (BattleCard) *53 - Hill Goblin (BattleCard) *64 - Vangorian Knight (BattleCard) *72 - Zittonian Swordsman (BattleCard) *87 - Barbarian Swordsman (BattleCard) *107 - Battle Orc (BattleCard) *118 - Stagcastle Man-at-Arms (BattleCard) *123 - Wolfman (BattleCard) In the US set the following were also Warrior Cards: *Secrets of Vangoria (1) (BattleCard) *Secrets of Vangoria (2) (BattleCard) *Secrets of Vangoria (3) (BattleCard) *Secrets of Vangoria (4) (BattleCard) *Secrets of Vangoria (5) (BattleCard) Master This applied to the Artists of Vangoria and was in the UK only: *23 - Les Edwards (BattleCard) *48 - Terry Oakes (BattleCard) *73 - Iain McCaig (BattleCard) *98 - Peter Andrew Jones (BattleCard) *126 - Gino D'Achille (BattleCard) *141 - Alan Craddock (BattleCard) *148 - Waldmeister (BattleCard) See Also *BattleCards - UK Edition to US Edition Conversion References Category:BattleCard Entries